


As Different as a Moonbeam from Lightning

by papyruswiki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Undyne and Mettaton make a deal: if Undyne dresses up for a fancy party for Mettaton, Mettaton will do whatever she wants for a whole day. But does he really have what it takes to enjoy Undyne's definition of "fun"?
Relationships: Mettaton & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	As Different as a Moonbeam from Lightning

“ALPHYS! Alphys, I have to come over _right now!”_ Mettaton screamed into his phone.

“W-What? I mean, okay, but—”

Alphys didn’t get to finish, as Mettaton had already hung up.

He was over at her house within ten minutes, banging on the door until she opened up.

“Mettaton, what the heck is going on? What’s wrong?” Alphys cried as she caught sight of Mettaton’s reddened face.

“Nothing—nothing, darling, I’m just—a little—out of breath,” Mettaton puffed, bending over with hands on knees. “Ran all the way here. Couldn’t help it.”

“Why, did your car break down?”

“No, no, the car’s fine! I just got too excited!” Mettaton stood straight and headed straight for the living room. “Where’s Undyne? Is she here, too?”

“Well, yeah, it’s my house too,” came an annoyed voice from the couch. Undyne was reclined across it, gazing boredly at the television. “What’s all the ruckus about?”

“Oh, you’ll never believe it! Dehlia Rachonne wants to collaborate with me!” Mettaton looked excitedly back and forth from Undyne to Alphys, who had followed him in.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Undyne glanced at Alphys, who shrugged.

“Ugh! You both are so _hopeless!_ Dehlia Rachonne is only one of New Zealand’s greatest fashion designers! She’s known worldwide for her fantastic line of dresses, especially her ballgowns. I’ve admired her ever since we came to the surface, and just a few minutes ago I received a phone call from an assistant of hers, saying she’s taken note of my own designs and wants to do a collaboration!” Mettaton squealed and danced in a circle.

“Wow, that’s really great, dude.” Undyne clearly did not understand the hype, but was trying to sound encouraging anyway.

“Yes, it is! And this is the best part,” Mettaton continued before she could say more. “She’s holding a party in two weeks, and she wants me to come! And I can bring anyone I want with me!”

“Oh, yeah? So who’re you bringing?”

“Well, Papyrus and Sans are going to be out on that family trip with Toriel and Frisk. So I thought you and Alphys might like to come! How about it?”

“I dunno, dude…” Undyne made a face. “I’m guessing this thing’s gonna be pretty high-class? Not really my thing.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be better than you think. Besides, you and Alphys can act as models for me. You can wear the new gowns I’ve designed, and we can show off my talent together!”

“Really out of my comfort zone, Metta. I’ll pass.”

“I can go with you, Mettaton, I don’t mind,” Alphys said.

But Mettaton wouldn’t take no for an answer from Undyne. “You’d be the perfect model for one of my dresses! I want to show that my clothes can look good on _anyone,_ even if they’re generally not suited for dresses.”

“That’s supposed to convince me to go, huh?” Undyne shut off the television and got up to leave the room. “No, thanks.”

“Wait!” Mettaton grabbed Undyne’s arm, his mind whirling. “Come to the party with me dressed up in what I want and I’ll—I’ll—I’ll do whatever you want for a day!”

 _Really, Mettaton? That’s the best you could come up with?_ he thought.

But Undyne seemed to be considering it. After a minute, she turned to him. “Anything I want?”

“Anything you want.”

“For a full day?”

“One full day.”

Undyne sighed. “Alright. I’ll do it. But you better mean it when you say you’ll do what I want. I’m sacrificing a lot of comfort for this.”

“Oh, you’ll be fine! It’ll be so much fun!” Mettaton clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “Now I have to go home and do some planning! I’ll come back tomorrow so we can do some measuring and figuring out what makeup will go best with your complexion.”

“Makeup?” Undyne looked horrified.

“Of course, darling, you can’t complete a look without makeup. Well, I’m off now. See you all tomorrow!” Mettaton sauntered off toward the front door.

Once he was gone, Undyne collapsed back onto the couch. “What have I gotten myself into?” she groaned.

Alphys came over and patted her head. “It’ll be okay. I’ll try to convince him not to go overboard with the makeup and stuff.”

“Good luck with that,” Undyne sighed. “Well, at least I get to tell _him_ what to do for a day. That’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, just don’t go overboard with him either, okay? Like, no bugs or spiders or anything like that. He’s terrified of those.”

“Noted.” Undyne got up from the couch resignedly and headed for the back door. “I’m gonna toss some spears around outside.”

As she set up some targets in the back yard, Undyne thought over the deal. She really, really didn’t like the idea of wearing all that feminine clothing, but she did really, really like the idea of dragging Mettaton around. Well, maybe not _dragging_ him around—she wasn’t cruel; she wanted him to have at least a little fun.

She just hoped it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea in mind for such a long time; it just never occurred to me that I could write it whenever I wanted.
> 
> so this fic is based on a book from the Disney Fairies series called "Rosetta's Daring Day." suffice it to say that Rosetta very much reminded me of Mettaton and her friend Fawn reminded me of Undyne such that I just had to adapt the story to Undertale. so credit for the main storyline of the fic goes to that book!
> 
> the title is from Wuthering Heights and actually refers to two lovers, but it seemed like a really good quote for these two, so I decided to use it anyway.
> 
> hope you enjoy! let me know if you did by leaving comments :]
> 
>  **undertalegay:** tumblr where I post UT/DR content  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal twitter


End file.
